


7 Minutes of Bliss

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Traditional high school game that we all know and (maybe) love!





	7 Minutes of Bliss

The moment Elide walked into the basement, Lorcan knew he was in trouble. Her shoulder-bearing top she’d paired with skin tight jeans had him shouldering past the sweaty mass of grinding teenage bodies on the makeshift dance floor and making his way towards her.

Dark eyes glinted with mischief as she scanned the crowd, clearly looking for someone. When they landed on Lorcan, her lips curled in a smile and she murmured something in Aelin’s ear. She shot him a wink before strutting towards the bar.

Perhaps he would have to thank Whitethorn for dragging him along to this party, however reluctantly he had agreed to come. If _she_  was here, then it was sure to be an unforgettable night. Sure, they’d hooked up once or twice, but who didn’t in college? They weren’t exactly seeing each other, at least not exclusively. But she knew exactly how to leave him begging for more, the only woman who could do so.

Everyone knew Lorcan wasn’t the kind of guy to stay with a girl for more than a night or two, but… Elide sparked something deep within his soul that he had never felt before. Her presence was like the sun; warm and dangerous, but so inviting and beautiful that he couldn’t look away.

Coming up behind her, he murmured, “Can I see some ID, miss?” She gasped, but quickly recovered as he pressed himself against Elide’s backside and reached around her to pour a drink.

“Hello, Lorcan.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” He mused, handing her the red cup. She took it gracefully in her slender hand, nose scrunching as she sipped the contents. She made a face and put the drink back on the bar.

“I didn’t expect such a strong drink,” she purred, stepping out of his grasp and moving to the only empty couch in the packed basement. She sat next to Aelin, who was currently perched in Rowan’s lap, chatting with Lysandra, Aedion, and a few others.

“I’m bored,” Aelin declared, reclining back against Rowan’s chest. Shooting Elide a devilish smirk she said, “Let’s play a game.” Elide pretended to ponder for a moment, pursing her lips. Lorcan sat beside her, clenching a fist to keep from grabbing her chin and kissing here right there.

Obviously, the two had planned something before showing up tonight. “Seven minutes in heaven?” she suggested, and Aelin nodded. She nudged Rowan, and he murmured his agreement against the skin of his girlfriend’s neck.

Maybe spending some time with another woman would help get his mind off Elide, even if the thought of being with someone else made his gut turn. But he didn’t want a girlfriend; never had and never would. He decided that long ago, when he discovered it was much easier to not let himself become emotionally involved. Aedion poked Lorcan, waiting for an answer.

“I’ll play,” He quipped, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

************

“I think the only two single people in our little circle should go first,” Lysandra said, glancing pointedly at Elide and Lorcan.

Elide placed a hand on her chest, feigning shock as she turned to Lorcan. She found his attention already fixed on her, observing her every move. His posture was rigid, but his dark eyes held barely contained lust.

“Well, go on you two,” Aelin grinned, pointing to the open closet door.

“Okay,” She murmured, batting her eyelashes. Who was she to say no, in front of all these people?

Fully aware that it drove him wild, her tongue darted out over her plump pink lips. Lorcan shot to his feet, grabbing her hand. Aedion’s whistle followed them through the crowd, as did the cheers of the others. He hauled her behind him to the dimly lit closet, slamming the door.

The closet was small and cramped, lit by a single incandescent light and lined with shelves filled with various knick knacks. Fiddling with her hands, Elide turned to find Lorcan staring at her. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe she had misread his cues and he wasn’t as interested in her as she had thought. Gods, why had she thought he would feel the same attraction that she did? He was Lorcan Salvaterre, for heaven’s sake, why would he want to be with her? She glanced down at the carpet, kicking at a game piece.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “we don’t have to-“ He placed a knuckle under her chin, cutting her off and making her look at him. He coaxed her backwards until hitting a shelf, the rough wood digging into her spine. But she didn’t care, not as he brought his face close enough to hers to make her breath catch in her throat. He pinned her hands above her head, leaning down to graze his nose along her neck.

“We only have seven minutes.” He taunted, breath hot on her skin. She shivered, tilting her head as his tongue dragged along her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Better make them count.”

Lorcan wasted no time. The second their lips met, his tongue slipped into her mouth to explore every inch. His free hand slid under her shirt, trailing up her side. They had had sex a few times in the past, and Lorcan’s roaming hands knew exactly what path to take when teasing her.

Elide had a few tricks up her sleeve, too. Her unrestrained vocals never failed to bring him to the edge, a fact she made sure to exploit now. His hand reached around to grab her ass, and she moaned into Lorcan’s mouth.

His voice was low and gravelly when he spoke. “I love the sounds you make.” He stepped back and dropped her hands, onyx eyes devouring each of her sumptuous curves. Elide took advantage of his distraction and immediately took ahold of his belt loops, yanking his hips to hers, taking note of his arousal. Her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out the sounds of the party outside the door.

“You’re the only one that pulls such sounds from my lips.” She drawled, causing a growl to erupt from Lorcan’s throat. She rose onto her tiptoes, claiming his mouth once more. When she tugged on his shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the corner. The stubble on his chin scratched her neck as he kissed it, but Elide barely registered the small hurt.

“Lorcan,” she breathed, threading her fingers through his dark hair. His hands roamed her torso, thumb grazing the underside of her breast. His knee rested between her legs, and she desperately ground her heat against his thigh.

The closet door cracked open and Lorcan broke away, Aedion’s smirking face peeked inside.

“Alright lovebirds-“ He blinked, jaw dropping as he noticed Elide’s heaving breath and Lorcan’s bare chest.

Lorcan casually retrieved his shirt, slipping it over his head as Elide threw her hair over a shoulder and exited the closet ahead of him. He caught up to her in two strides, resting a hand on the small of her back.

“We can finish our fun after I take you out for dinner,” he whispered, sliding his hand to her bottom. She bit her lip, the action causing his eyes to widen.

“When? Now?” She asked, and he nodded, fire dancing in his eyes. She grabbed his hand, hauling him across the dance floor and towards the exit.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
